The Rumor
by ShadowStarDeluxe
Summary: Ryoma comes to school on what seems like the average day,however a dirty rumor about him has been passed around.Ryoma's life has took a turn into disaster!
1. Attack

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Chapter 1:

"YAWN, it's 8:00" Ryoma lazily explained looking up at his alarm clock. After a moment of staring at his alarm clock he stated, "8:00!" and sprinted from his bed too began preparing for the day.

"Good Morning Ryoma" Nanako, Ryoma's dear cousin said.

Ryoma replied with a grunt as he grabbed his bags and ate a quick breakfast.

"Would you like me to make some lunch for you?" Nanako questioned Ryoma, attempting to brighten his mood.

"I won't need it; a sempai owes me lunch today." Ryoma replied in a slightly rude manner.

"Oh, okay." Nanako said feeling a little sad since she had already made him lunch in the first place.

"Oh, Ryoma please do mind your manners" Said Rinko Ryoma's mother who is hardly ever home due to her job.

"Hai," said Ryoma not turning around. "Jane" Ryoma said after putting on his shoes and closing the door behind him.

Nanako turned around and asked, "Aunt Rinko feel like sharing an early lunch?" Rinko just smiled vividly at her niece and they headed to the kitchen.

~Seishun Gakuen~

Ryoma already aware he was late to class stepped into his classroom, and didn't bother looking up because he knew his classmates were going to stare at him again. "Ryoma, you do understand that you're late?" questioned his teacher.

"Hai" said Ryoma walking to his desk.

"And, you know what that means right cleaning duty" Said the teacher answering for Ryoma.

"Hai" Ryoma lazily said not giving a second thought on what his sensei said. Ryoma lay his head down on the palm of his hand "What an awful day" he thought.

~Tennis Practice~

"Oi, Echizen", Called Ryoma's loud mouth of a friend Momo.

Ryoma didn't turn, but replied with an annoyed "Nani?"

"Geez, someone's grouchy." Momo said complaining "Anyways I just wanted to know if you heard the rumor going on around the school about you."

"Rumor?" Ryoma questioned finally turning around.

"Everybody thinks that you've been faking your tennis and that you've been manipulating girls into a delusional romance that lead to clinical depression; in most cases suicide." Momo said.

"Girls?" Ryoma said almost as if he was grossed out from saying the word. Ryoma was speechless he was surprised by the rumor, but it didn't show on his face.

Momo was about to say more when Coach Ryuzaki came "Momoshiro what are you doing weren't going to fix the strings on your racket and get back to practice."

Momo thought for a moment then remembered, "Oh yeah Hai I'll get right to it."

Ryoma was about to turn away when Coach Ryuzaki said "Ryoma I need to speak with you privately for a moment." Ryoma turned around and followed Ryuzaki-sensei into her office. "Now Ryoma I've been hearing rumors about you."

Ryoma rolled his eyes "Not this again" he thought.

Ryuzaki noticed and corrected herself "Ryoma I'm not exactly sure what's been going, and I don't believe it I just wanted to hear your word for it."

Ryoma pulled his hat down so she couldn't see his face "I don't know what these rumors are sensei, and I don't care what anybody says about me."

Ryuzaki sighed "Ryoma you should really take this stuff seriously this is a serious rumor, and some who idolize you for example might began to have doubts against you. If this madness isn't cleared up something bad could happen."

"Hai" Ryoma said standing up and heading towards the door.

"Geez, Ryoma you act too much like your father, stubborn. One of these days you're going to wish you listened to me." Ryuzaki said as Ryoma left the room slightly slamming the door behind him.

~After School~

Ryoma was walking home as usual after practice; Momo was being slow while changing his clothes so Ryoma started walking without him. Ryoma took a shortcut into a large ally way. He was halfway in when someone called his name. "Hey you, Echizen Ryoma!" said two big eyes approaching Ryoma head on. When they got over to Ryoma he lifted his head up and gave him a scowl. "What's up with that look in your eyes" Said one of him. "Ne, do you like the look in his eyes?" he asked his buddy.

"No, do you think we should fix it" He asked.

"Yea, but first let's start talking" Said the first man.

"Haven't you been talking this entire time?" said Ryoma being a smart mouth.

"You bastard" said the first man punching Ryoma to the ground. "Who in the fuck do you think you are?"

He was about to blow another punch when his buddy stopped him, "Not yet!"

Ryoma moved back a little. "You know, you're the boy with the hypnotizing eyes like the rumors say. People like you mess up your schools reputation as well as girl's hearts, and it just so happens that my sister was left all alone with a broken heart. And, you wanna know what's worse than a broken heart, broken bones!" said the first man threatening Ryoma while cracking his knuckles.

"I don't know how long you've been cracking those knuckles, but you could get arthritis when you turn like 60 or something" Said Ryoma stupidly back talking in a bad situation.

"You think you can just keep smart mouthing me BOY! I'm going to put you in your place" the first guy said snatching Ryoma up roughly off the ground by his collar.

"You guys are that low that you would beat up a twelve year old" Said Ryoma smirking at him hoping he would stop as well.

"Why you smart mouthing son of a" said the first guy punching Ryoma to the ground.

"I'm gonna make sure you learn the meaning of pain you weasly brat!" the first man said then he kicked Ryoma in the gut. "How does it feel?" he said kicking him some more as his buddy joined in. Ryoma refused to yell or scream for help, but he couldn't stop the reactions his body made on its own. Blood came out of his mouth. "It hurts doesn't it? You must be pretty prideful. Well, try to hold in your screams with this" The man said crushing the bones in Ryoma's right leg.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ryoma in pain.

Momo who had been looking for Ryoma after he changed into his uniform walked passed a large ally way when he heard a scream. "Echizen!" yelled Momo as he walked into the ally.

"Shit somebody's coming" Yelled the man who crushed Ryoma leg. "Let's go."

"Hold on one more" Said the second guy stepping on to Ryoma's left wrist, after kicking his waist.

"ITTE" shouted Ryoma.

"Echizen, Echizen you okay?" questioned Momo to the boy who was bruised, beaten, and bloody.

"I'm fine" said Ryoma almost breathlessly.

"No you're not. Get on my back I'll take you to the hospital with my bike" Momo explained almost determined that his plan was going to work.

Momo turned around and waited for Ryoma to climb on, but he wasn't coming so Momo turned back around. To his surprise Ryoma head was on the ground and he was silently crying "I can't" Ryoma said clutching his right knee with his right hand before passing out.

"Oh shit" thought Momo. "This can't be happening."


	2. The Hospital

**A\N: Hello it's been a long time I know, some of you have asked me a good number of times for the continuation of this story and to be honest I had no idea how to. But after doing allot of fanfic reading and amv watching I've discovered the perfect condiments for the perfect ending. OH! Please, please, please! Leave reviews with suggestions also tell me what you think. Thank you those who waited almost a year for me to update I really appreciate it. Well here it is!**

**I most certainly do not own P.O.T but if I did I'd totally change the**

**amount of RyoSaku scenes because all that shounen gets boring**

**loved the show but seriously Takeshi Konomi & Takayuki Hamana**

**at least try to show a little *love***

**I've been meaning to ask who the hell made that new prince of tennis I mean Sakuno's not even in it but you leave DAN and HORIO, HORIO! Are you kidding!**

**LOL I love the episode when they had to still sake and supplies for Coach Mifune "leave the sausage"**

**/**

**~Previously~**

"Echizen, Echizen you okay?" questioned Momo to the boy who was bruised, beaten, and bloody.

I'm fine" said Ryoma almost breathlessly.

"No you're not. Get on my back I'll take you to the hospital with my bike" Momo explained almost determined that his plan was going to work.

Momo turned around and waited for Ryoma to climb on, but he wasn't coming so Momo turned back around. To his surprise Ryoma's head was on the ground and he was silently crying "I can't" Ryoma said clutching his right knee with his right hand before passing out.

"Oh shit" thought Momo. "This can't be happening."

-Ryoma has lost consciousness not to mention he's injured, Momo gets him to the hospital but his consciousness has yet to return-

**~Meanwhile~**

"Is he up yet?" Momo questioned impatiently

"No I'm afraid he is not, who on earth would do something like this?" the doctor puzzled.

"No clue, I'll be right back doc I've got all call to make." Momo called as he slowly disappeared down the hall.

"Ah, kids these days have truly gone mad" The old man sighs. All of a sudden thick black smoke fills the room.

"Wha-Wha-What is this *cough *cough!" the doctor collapsed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Finally we're alone." an anonymous female said looking over Ryoma's body still unconscious. "You look terrible" She chuckled; the girl placed her index finger on his heart and mumbled a small chant.

Ryoma shot up and screamed "Where am I?" Ryoma said raising his head from the pillow in a confused tone, looking around no one was there. "Weird I thought I heard someone."

"Ryoma you're awake!" Momo screamed at the doorway

"Of course" Ryoma scoffed

"How do you feel?"

"Like crap" he looked around "Am I in a hospital?" he questioned.

"Yea those guys messed you up pretty bad they said you probably won't be able to…."Momo cut off his sentence and glanced at Ryoma's arm. " Your arm it is well…they said it's in bad shape, not sure about your leg.

"W-what!" Ryoma tried to lift himself and winced with pain, he looked at his leg then to his hand.

"Ochibi!" Eiji cried running into the room and jumping on the bed "Are you alright?" the rest of the team flooded in.

"Ano….Is that the doctor?" Taka-san said lifting the doctor's body onto one of the guest chairs in the room.

"How are you feeling Ryoma?" Oishi questioned with a sympathetic look.

"I'm fine." Ryoma sighed with the can they leave now face. Tezuka walked into the room silencing them all with his presence.

"Echizen, I can get police to check for the perpetrators through street and convenience cameras." He had a lame expression but you could tell he was worried.

"Momo-sempai did you see anyone on your way in?"Ryoma asked

"No I didn't except for the team, why?"

"No reason…"

"Anyway you're suspended from club activities until further notice or rather until you've fully recovered."

"How longs that going be?"

"Maybe a year or longer…. depending on your injury and treatment."

"I can't do that I'll miss the tournament!" Ryoma ripped off the IV inside of his arm and the monitor from his chest, and began an attempt to remove the band holding his leg.

"Ryoma stop!" Momo screamed grabbing his arm away from the cast

"I have to leave I can't be here. Aren't I the next pil-!" His breath cut short after Tezuka plucked a nerve on his neck. The team stood flabbergasted.

"He'll be fine" Tezuka said walked out the room the same way he had entered it.

"This is to pitiful ta watch" Kaidoh mumbled

"What'cha say viper!"

"Wanna go!?"

"Any day bastard"

"They're arguing again…" Taka said with a small sweat drop *lol*

"Oishi is he really gonna be okay?" he said with a saddened tone. Oishi tucked Ryoma back in reputing all of his unplugged equipment back in.

"I hope he will be, all we can do now is pray" he said solemnly. The team said their goodbyes and left him alone, dragging the still unconscious doctor out with them. Thick black smoke oozed out from nothing in the now dim lit room silently over Ryoma's body.

"Okay now that we're alone especially since visiting hours are over" she jumped over top of him careful not to wake him. She leaned close to his ear and chanted "Chata um kal om gah-hoko chi" Ryoma had awoken just as he had when she'd chanted before.

"Who are yo-" She cut him off with a long kiss which left him speechless.

"My name is Rosalie Clarisse Antoinette and I'm one of your fiancé candidates." Ryoma stood awestruck.

~End~

What fiancé candidate? And what does she mean one of them?

I really am busy so sorry ii didn't update for a year, I have high school entrance exams coming up but I'm gonna be here to update so don't worry!


	3. Three Sisters

**There will be a pairing and a handful of my own characters will be added to the Pot cast. The people that attacked Ryoma are not a team that was introduced in the show sorry to be a party pooper. Please enjoy the third chapter of the rumor.**

Ryoma has awoken to a mysterious girl who says she's his fiancé. And from what he's heard she's not the only one. Who is this girl and whose out for Ryoma?

**PS. thoughts are in parenthesis **

"Fiancé!?" Ryoma exclaimed

"Yes, allow me to explain." The girl was probably 3 inches shorter than him and was clothed in a female Japanese high school uniform; she had dirty blonde hair and deep crimson eyes. "My name is Clarisse Antoinette Vladimir I am the 1st daughter out of triplets that were promised your hand in marriage many years ago when your father Nanjirou Echizen challenged my father to a game both exceptionally good, and my father won." She exhaled deeply being she'd said it all in one breath she seemed very excited about this, even more so than the still shocked and confused Ryoma.

"Chotto matte…So where did the marriage come in?"

"Oh! Can't forget about that can we? They'd made conditions for the loser. My father's conditions were for your father's first biological child to marry one of the family, and the condition your father set was that he play a game with him whenever he wanted." She smiled at Ryoma sweetly while he stared in disbelief.

"Rejected" he said throwing the covers back over his head.

"You can't do that! It was a deal!" she exclaimed yanking at the sheets.

"That I never agreed to." he said pulling them closer.

"But…"

"You shouldn't be forced to marry someone you've just met for the first time", he said. Then suddenly Clarisse pinned him with her body and pulled away the covers on his face bringing her head close to his ear.

"Who said I was being forced." she purred as she pulled herself off him and in the chair beside him. His face was flushed for a moment, but she pretended not to notice.

"Rules are that the first sister to find him would be the winner, but I cannot do so knowing there is someone after your life. I cannot call myself a wife if I cannot protect that which is precious to me" She scanned Ryoma's injuries. "I will come and visit again" she chuckled as she vanished in the same way she came.

"Stupid Oyaji" Ryoma said as he ruffled his curly locks, gazing out the window. "Twilight" he stated the sky was a meltish layer of colors from yellow to amber and indigo.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A small girl with long light silver hair and clear sky eyes crawled from underneath his hospital bed and plopped beside him.

"Are you a sister of…Clarisse?!"

"Yes my name is Roselle Jeanne Vladimir I am the second daughter of King Antonio Duke Jean Vladimir the III of the Parocisic Kingdom, and I believe Clarisse has well informed you on the deal our fathers made yes?" she said pulling out a set of oil pastels and pad.

"Yes she did…"

"I'd originally came to observe you but since Clarisse arrived earlier than I had expected I've decided to watch over you personally." She didn't look at him, keeping her eyes on what she was drawing.

"Why would you do that?"

"Ryoma-sama you are aware someone is after you correct? And rather than simply searching for them I'd rather look into this by involving myself in the matter."

"I don't need your help; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

"I guess that explains why you're here now."

(I was ganged up on! Wait could I have taken even one? Whoa wait what would've happened if Momo didn't come?)

"Whatever can I go back to sleep now?!"

"No wait! I'm almost done" her hands moved quickly across the page spreading all sorts of color, Ryoma watched in awe.

" Here Ryoma-sama I didn't make it cause I like you or anything don't get any ideas it's just that I thought you'd like to see the twilight even after the sun is gone that's all."

"You talk too much"

"You in grateful-"

"Thank you"

"Eh"

"Goodnight", Ryoma said pulling the covers over his head

"Ch-ch-chotto" she called to him but she could hear him softly snoring (he's already asleep he must be tired) "Goodnight Ryoma sama" she pulled back enough sheets to see his face she smiled gently and kissed his forehead. She looked back at him once more before she leapt out of the window into the darkness.

~Outside~

"Damn them just because there older than me they think they can run ahead of me!" a girl with shoulder length black hair and green eyes said. She snapped her fingers and transformed into a small black cat. (Big mistake) she purred as she leapt into his room and onto his bed. (Wake up Ryoma) since she was a cat he couldn't hear her but she purred enough for him to hear.

"Mmmmm Karupin?" Ryoma said easing his eyes open. "Whoa who are you?"

"Meow"

"Yea sorry about that I didn't expect you to talk, so many weird things have happened today I just thought…" the cat crawled on his stomach and curled in a ball. " Tired huh?"

"*knock, knock* Echizen –san I'm coming in to change your sheets."

"Crap, Kitty I don't know if you know how but your gonna have to play dead!" The cat stared at him understandingly an immediately loosened its body. Ryoma held it close to his face like a stuffed animal.

("I'm the happiest person alive right now!") She thought.

"Aww how cute he's already asleep, brrrr Damn it's chilly" the nurse said closing the window.

(My escape route, Shoot this wasn't the plan I can't keep this form all night!)

"Good night Echizen-san" the nurse happily skipped out the room locking the door behind her.

(The bitch even locked the door, what am I gonna do!) 

"Good job kitty Ryoma said patting the cats head" the cat purred as he smiled gently.

(In your faces bitch sisters! he's not only touching me but he's smiling to) Ryoma yawned and his hold on the cat loosened. He'd fallen asleep again. (He's so cute when he's sleep, it's making me sleepy-) the cat passed out next to him.

*Poof* the cat or turned back into her original form.

**Ryoma's met the first 2 sisters and unconsciously the 3****rd**** sister who disguised herself as a cat. Unfortunately she turned back into her original form while she slept next to him trapped in the room. **

**That's the end for now, this stories making a bit of a twist, it's gonna involve magic, supernatural, romance and suspense. I'm open to suggestions let me know what you think in reviews thank you!**

**~ShadowStarDeluxe~**


End file.
